


Champion's Companion

by ver_ironica



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, I have no idea what linked universe is, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), but sir that's my emotional support previous incarnation of the Hero's spirit, minor sidlink, this is.... not that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica
Summary: The Hero of Twilight is teleported to help the Hero of the Wild, and finds once there he has a strong instinct to protect and help Wild, after seeing the hero has no one else with him.
Relationships: Link & Link (Legend of Zelda), Twilight & Wild
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all thanks for stopping by! This was just a "What if" that came to mind that I had to write out. What if Wolf Link was actually there to be like the Hero's Shade for Wild, a mentor as well as protector? He can shift between wolf and human because his power is coming from the Sheikah slate. 
> 
> Also, as mentioned in the tags, I'm not familiar with "Linked Universe," so this is not that. This is just something I wrote for me!

Link blinked as the startling blue light faded from his vision. He jolted in surprise as he realized he was in his wolf form, and looked around desperately, feeling a flicker of hope that he hadn't felt in ages. _Midna?_ he thought.

But then he saw a young man, about his age, barely younger than himself, staring at him with wide eyes, holding some sort of device in his hands. He sat crouched near a little campfire, blond hair shining in the firelight and clothes ragged.

They stared for a moment, and Link sensed a deep connection to this person. His senses were overwhelmed with thoughts and sensations, smells and sounds stronger than he'd experienced since Midna left him. But one instinctual feeling pierced through: _protect._

The person was like him, Link realized. A hero. The hero gave him a shy smile, and waved his hand.

Link watched as the hero continued his motions, and he realized he was signing. It was like the Hylian sign he was familiar with, but with many slight differences. But at least that told him he was in Hyrule, or at least somewhere like it.

But he realized he had too many questions, and he needed to be able to speak to this hero. Something told him he needed to help him, and right now he needed to be human to do so.

To his complete surprise, he felt himself shift, and change back to his human form. He jolted backward, letting out a startled yelp as he did so, and the other hero did the same, the two of them both frightened.

"How did..." Link said, confusion spurring his mouth to move before his thoughts could catch up.

 _You're not a wolf,_ the hero signed at him accusingly.

"Sorry to disappoint," Link said, smiling shyly, and he made sure to try to sign as he spoke, though his movements were slow and clumsy, as he often didn't have many people in his life that signed with him. "I didn't know I could do that here. Where... what is this? Who are you?"

 _I'm Link,_ he signed.

Link blinked. "Ah. Um, I'm also named Link. Hello."

The other hero looked at him, confused. He showed Link the device he held in his hands. _This icon appeared,_ he explained, _A wolf. And now, here you are._

Link had so many questions, but also a sense that asking would only create even more. His mind flashed to when he was summoned to some sort of alternate Hyrule in his own adventures, where he encountered a mentor that taught him swordsmanship. The method was different but something told Link it was his turn now.

"I think I'm... meant to be your Hero's Shade," Link said slowly. "But I'm still alive. I think. I hope."

 _Hero's Shade?_ the other hero signed, twisting his expression upward into a question.

"He's the one who helped me on my journey, though he was, well, a ghost. But he taught me everything I know, and I think I'm meant to do the same for you. And it looks like..." Link trailed off, looking around the overgrown ruins surrounding them beyond the tiny camp he was in. "It looks like your world needs it."

He felt instinctively that there was a reason he was here. He took in the other hero's tattered clothing, thinking. There didn't seem to be any people around for miles, and there were ruins of buildings and temples scattering the area, all looking like it had been left untouched for years.

While Link had had Midna up until she had returned to the Twilight Realm, this hero had no companion to speak of.

This hero didn't have anyone to take care of him.

Something settled in Link then, like the surety that he'd felt when he set foot into the first temple he explored, that sense of purpose being fulfilled beyond his simple life of herding goats.

The hero tossed an apple on their little campfire, eyes sparkling with delight as it caught fire and roasted.

Link knew he was here to help guide him. He didn't know why or how he could help, but he would do whatever he could. That little tablet had pulled him here, and for Link, that was enough reassurance that he was needed.

He flexed his hand, studying his fingers as the two of them sat together, cooking nuts and apples by the fire. It was as if this world just let him exist in whatever form best suited its hero.

The crackling of the fire brought his attention back to the present. "L-link," Link said, tongue stumbling over the awkwardness, "since we've both got the same name, can I call you something else? Can I call you Wild?"

Wild looked at him curiously and shrugged, chewing his apple. He took the last bite and then signed, _Can I call you... Twilight?_

He spelled out each letter for Twilight, and again, slowly, since Twilight's experience with Hylian sign was... well, quite a bit different.

"Twilight?" he repeated aloud, and Wild nodded. "That's so strange. How did you know that about me?"

_Just made sense?_

Twilight nodded, not one to question instinct. "Twilight is... was... very important to me. On my journey."

 _Why were you a wolf?_ Wild asked finally, now that the shock of his arrival had subsided somewhat.

Twilight gave a helpless laugh. "It's a long story," he said, "but my world and another overlapped. The other world was the Twilight world. And when it bled into my--our--world, the world of light, I become a wolf. Rather than a spirit."

 _Like... made of blue fire?_ Wild signed, a wary look on his face.

"Actually, yes," Twilight said, nodding. "People became like that in the Twilight."

 _Creepy,_ Wild shuddered.

"It wasn't all bad," Twilight said. "I had a friend who enjoyed it." He sighed, that pang of loss in his heart throbbing slightly.

Wild seemed to sense the sadness, and simply let the conversation drop.

"What has happened to the world now?" Twilight asked. "This Hyrule is unlike anything I'm familiar with. It's so..."

 _Destroyed? Dead? Empty?_ Wild signed, each sign gestured with more anger than the last.

"I wasn't going to say that," Twilight said, grimacing.

 _I don't know what happened to it._ Wild looked away from him, eyes trailing toward the castle in the distant horizon. _I've been asleep... for a hundred years._

Twilight's eyes widened. The shock recoiled through him, realizing just why this hero was upset. Something had happened, and he hadn't been able to stop it. Unbidden, memories of failing to protect Midna when Zant hurt her rushed through his mind. He couldn't even imagine the feeling for something as large as all of Hyrule.

He could see Wild's muscles tense, and the scars covering his body where his tattered clothing left skin exposed. This Hyrule was not the peaceful, idyllic one Twilight had left in coming to this world. No, this Hyrule was crueler, emptier, and unforgiving.

Twilight felt another jolt of instinct, and followed it. He shifted into a wolf, Wild giving him a look of surprise. But then he padded over to the other side of the fire, and lay down next to Wild. Wild stiffened for a moment, but then set a tentative hand down onto the fur of his back. Twilight closed his eyes, and hoped he could figure out a way to take care of Wild.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight and Wild make their way through the land of Hyrule to Kakariko Village together, and discover more about Twilight's state in this land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the sweet feedback from the first chapter! Since you all seemed to like it, I've got a lot more I want to write about these two. I hope you like it!

Twilight shook himself awake in the early hours of the morning. He untangled himself from under Wild's grip, careful not to wake him. He shifted back into a human and stretched. His limbs burned to _do_ something, a sensation he was familiar with, but hadn't felt in... a long time.

He wondered idly how long he would be here, or if anyone was worried about him back home. He had often adventured in his free time, traveling Hyrule to escape the monotony of country life that simply didn't suit him anymore. Princess Zelda often had requests of him, though she never demanded he help her, always thanking him for helping the land of light.

He felt now though that there was work to be done here, to save this world. If it could even be saved, a small part of him thought.

He washed up in a little pool of water that was nearby, enjoying the sounds of the birds and animals moving about the forest around them. When he returned, Wild was awake, and staring at him intently.

_I need to go, now. Thank you._

"Wait," Twilight said, "do you not want me to go with you?"

 _Don't you need to... leave?_ Wild questioned.

"I'm not really sure," Twilight admitted. "But I'd like to help you. If you want me to. I feel like... that's what I'm supposed to do."

 _Alright,_ Wild signed. He gave Twilight another shy smile.

They gathered up their supplies, and Twilight found himself surprised to see he didn't have any of his weapons or sword that he was used to. Simply his green tunic and cap, nothing else. He noticed Wild collected several weapons and leftover food, and with a flash of blue light like the one that brought him here, they disappeared, particles drawn into the tablet at his hip.

It reminded him of Midna's abilities to change objects into particles, or shrink them in and out of existence. Wild gave him a look, and he realized he must've been staring.

"Where do you need to go?" Twilight asked quickly. 

Wild pulled up his little device and looked it over. _A place called… Kakariko Village. To speak with a person named Impa._

"Kakariko?" Twilight smiled. He wondered if it was the same town he was familiar with. 

_You know it?_

"Possibly. Though this Hyrule… well, it's very different from mine."

They began to walk as they talked. Wild told him about how he woke, that the area that they were on was called the Great Plateau, and about the old man who later revealed himself to be the lingering spirit of a king. His signing grew more reserved as he explained.

They reached a steep cliffside then. The edge of the plateau, Twilight guessed. 

Wild pursed his lips. _Ah, I'm not sure how you can get down. I have this--_ he signed, and then pulled forth his paraglider. 

"Oh, maybe you can just call for me again? With your, uh, slate, was it?" 

Wild tapped a hand against his chin, considering. _Okay. I just worry--_

He abruptly stopped, grimacing and looking away. 

"What is it?" Twilight prompted gently. 

_What if… I can't summon you again? And this is the last time… I see you?_

Twilight gave him a small smile. He was relieved that Wild, this other hero, felt the strange kinship for him that he did as well. 

Protect, that feeling pulsed through him again. "I think I'll be back. I sense my work isn't done here so easily." 

_Alright,_ Wild signed, and then nodded, determined. _See you down there!_

And he leaped off the cliff. Twilight blinked, stunned for a moment, arms outstretched as if to stop him. 

But then the wind caught under Wild's sail, and he let out a delighted whoop as he soared. Twilight laughed and was immediately jealous of Wild's mode of travel. 

Wild glided for some distance until even Twilight's sharp eyes had trouble seeing him. Finally, he landed without issue, and Twilight let out a sigh of relief.

And then Wild sent him a wave, and then did something with the slate in his hands. 

Twilight felt his body become numb as he watched himself dissolve into blue particles. At a dizzying speed, his awareness and feeling returned, but he was in a completely new location. 

Standing right beside Wild, who gave him a smile. 

"I'm glad that worked," Twilight said, truly meaning it. He wasn't ready to leave Wild yet. "To Kakariko, then?" 

They set off together then, and chatted pleasantly as they went. Twilight asked if Wild had ever heard of Ordon village, and when he shook his head, Twilight grimaced. 

They crouched and snuck when they came across enemies, Twilight shifting back into wolf form and growling menacingly. 

Cleverly, Wild aimed an arrow at the enemy on the watchtower, and when the others weren't alerted, they crept by safely. 

"You can definitely handle yourself," Twilight commented when they were a safe distance away.

 _Comes natural, I guess,_ Wild said with a shrug. "Still, no memories," Wild signed and said aloud.

His voice was shaky, and he stuttered slightly on the shaper consonants. But it was also soft and husky, and pleasant to listen to. 

Twilight blinked in surprise, but politely didn't ask questions. Wild seemed to appreciate it, and continued. 

"It's so… strange," Wild admitted. "I don't remember learning to fight. But I'm so good at it. And I wonder…" 

Wild hesitated, his steps slowing. His voice went silent, and he continued with only signing once more. 

_I wonder how I'm so good at it, but he failed to stop… everything. What was he missing?_

"He?" Twilight asked aloud, confused. 

"Past me. _He's a stranger to me._ "

"Ah," Twilight murmured. "It seems like something… truly terrible happened. We don't--we don't have to talk about it." 

_Thanks._

"Are we close?" Twilight asked to change the subject. 

_Getting there._

They pressed on, talking of safer topics. Wild showed Twilight his Sheikah slate's different rune abilities, and Twilight told him about the weapons he had back in his world. 

Wild was so easy to talk to, and soon Twilight was following his signs much faster and more accurately than he thought he'd be able to. His own signing moved more fluidly as well. 

Excitement stirred in his belly, and he found himself smiling more and more, enjoying his time with Wild. And in turn, he got more glimpses of Wild's personality. 

And with every delighted laugh, glint in his eyes as he lit something on fire, and skilful use of his weaponry, Twilight felt that protective urge solidify within him. 

Along their journey, they came across places Wild called "shrines." They glowed with some sort of force that reminded Twilight of, well, the Twilight Realm, but Wild informed him they were apparently made by the Sheikah people. 

Wild told him he had to go in alone. Twilight nodded and set up a little campfire and took up watch outside as Wild descended into his trial. 

He found himself restless, pacing around the fire. He tried to roast some apples for a little snack, but he just worried that Wild hadn't brought enough food with him. 

Despite Wild's assurance that he would be fine and has done this before, Twilight didn't relax until Wild appeared in a flash of blue at the top of the shrine once more. 

Twilight gave him a close look, inspecting him for injuries. 

Wild raised an eyebrow at him. _Something wrong?_

"Uh, no, I hope you had a nice time," Twilight said lamely. 

Wild gave him a teasing smile. "Oh, it was so fun," he joked aloud. 

Twilight laughed, and the tension in him eased. They carried on their trek to Kakariko. 

And then the two of them stopped dead in their tracks. 

"Do you see what I see?" Twilight asked. 

_I see it,_ Wild signed. 

Horses. 

A field sprawled in front of them, dotted with ruins and defunct machinery. And moving through the landscape was a herd of horses, in a variety of colors, munching on the swaying grass. 

"Wild, can we catch some?" Twilight asked. 

Wild let out a startled laugh. _Why are you asking me?_

"It's your world," Twilight said shyly. 

_I've never caught a horse before,_ Wild admitted. "Or at least, I don't think I have." 

Twilight thought of Epona back home, and grinned. "I know a thing or two about horses. C'mon."

They crept, and Twilight urged Wild to make as little noise as possible once they were close. There was a mare with a blackish-blue coat that reminded Twilight of his own coat in wolf form. 

_Watch this,_ Twilight signed, to not spook the horse with his voice. Quietly, he approached, and then lept on when the moment was right. 

The mare bucked and kicked, but Twilight cooed and murmured in a low voice to calm her, moving his body with her kicks to save his energy and hold tight. 

Finally, she relaxed, and he patted her neck. "That's a good girl," he soothed. 

He looked back over where Wild was hiding, and saw he had a beaming grin on his face. 

_My turn_ , he signed. 

Twilight moved his horse away from the herd that had dispersed when he caught her. After a few moments, the group relaxed and went back to grazing. 

Wild snuck up to a spotted roan male, and mimicked Twilight's earlier action. And with relative ease, Wild hopped up onto his back. With a gentle voice soothing him, the horse relaxed. 

Wild got him to relax and coaxed him over to Twilight. 

"I'm naming him… Acorn," Wild said, smiling proudly, his hands twisted into Acorn's mane. 

Twilight chuckled. "It suits him. I'll name mine…" Only one name came to mind. "Midna." 

She would hate that he named a horse after her, and the thought of her anger made him laugh to himself. 

Twilight and Wild took their newly named horses back to the road, and slowly accustomed them to being ridden with apple rewards and soothing pats.

Twilight peered into the distance. He saw the silhouette of a horse head rising high on a man-made structure. 

"What is that?" he asked. The horse shape seemed intentional. "Maybe a stable?"

"You have sharp eyes," Wild said, squinting. "I can't see it very well." 

They galloped closer, and Twilight sighed with relief as he saw people--real, living people. He'd been secretly terrified that they wasn't anyone left in this world but Wild. 

Wild shrank into himself slightly, and stopped speaking. 

A man called out to them from the window. "Hi there, would you like to register your horse?" 

Wild tentatively signed to the man, and he nodded in response. 

"I do understand ya son, but can you go slow? And can I keep speaking like this?" 

Wild nodded gratefully. He slowly signed and asked about the process, which the man explained in detail to them. It was quite amazing, and Twilight marveled at it. 

_This is Acorn_ , Wild introduced, and the man wrote it down. 

Wild turned to Twilight. 

"This is Midna," he said. 

The man didn't acknowledge him. "Okay, Acorn. Gotcha. Would you like to board or keep riding?"

"Um, can I register Midna please?" Twilight repeated. 

The man looked expectantly at Wild. 

Wild furrowed his brow. _Can he register Midna, please?_

"I'm sorry, who?" the man asked, looking confused. 

Twilight looked up and closed his eyes as he realized what was happening. "He can't see me, Wild. I'm--I'm not really here. In your world." 

Wild looked at him, face aghast. 

"Something wrong, son?" 

The man didn't even seem to notice the horse Twilight was on either. It was like he was a wolf trapped in the twilight and the shades couldn't see him, all over again. 

At least Wild could see him, and he could still protect him. 

Wild shook himself. _Can I register two horses please?_

Twilight dismounted, and Wild did as well, guiding Midna forward to the man. 

"Certainly--whoa, how did--sorry, son, my eyes must've been playing tricks on me, I hardly noticed her," the man said, laughing. "What's her name gonna be?" 

_Midna._

Twilight realized he was wrapping his arms around himself, like he was checking to make sure he was solid and real. 

Wild finished up, and they moved on. 

"You sure you don't want to stay the night there?" Twilight asked. 

"Not… without you there," Wild said, voice soft. 

"I guess I won't be able to be beside you without you looking strange," Twilight said. "Maybe, if it's alright, I'll stay a wolf around people?" 

"That's a good idea," Wild said, brightening. "S-sorry they… can't see you, though. You're not--you're not, um…?"

"Dead?" Twilight asked, grimacing. "I didn't think so." 

How calmly he discussed if he was actually a spirit was a bit disconcerting. He shivered. 

"The Sheikah slate is creepy," Wild muttered. "But I'm glad you're here. Ghost or no."

Twilight smiled. "Thanks, Wild."

They continued on, until they made their way onto a path that wound into the mountains. Protective talismans hung suspended over the pass, and Wild said they had the Sheikah eye on them. 

Twilight could hear distant voices with his sharp ears, and smelled the aroma of cooking carrots and pumpkins, making his stomach growl. "Is this it?" 

Wild nodded. 

Twilight dismounted, and handed the reigns for Midna to Wild. "You don't mind leading her?" 

Wild smiled and shook his head politely. 

"Thanks."

Twilight shifted into a wolf, and padded alongside Wild and the horses as they approached. 

They entered the village, and if he could've gasped in awe as a wolf, he would've. 

It was unlike any village he'd ever seen, but reminded him painfully of Ordon. Tilled plots with growing vegetables were interspersed with quaint, practical homes. Children ran and laughed. The people seemed lively, and happy. 

After the devastation and ruin along their trip, this was a welcome sight. 

Wild made an astonished noise, and drank it all in as well. "I wonder which house is Impa's," he mused aloud. 

The answer was soon obvious as they noticed a large, stately home perched opposite all the others as if watching over the village. 

"Wait here," Wild whispered to Twilight, and he sat with the horses as Wild made his way inside. 

The guards outside Impa's house talked amongst themselves.

"Is that really him? Link, from a century ago?" one asked. 

"You saw the slate," the other replied. "Though it is… haunting." 

"He's so young," the other agreed, and they fell into a tense silence. 

"Is that a wolf?" the first asked, peering past the horses directly at Twilight. 

They could see him in wolf form? Twilight instinctively curled his lips over sharp canines. 

"Don't startle him," the other chided. "He's obviously here to protect Link." 

Twilight blinked. How could this person tell?

"I heard that the Sheikah slate, when activated by the hero, can bring forth a guiding presence," the second continued. "I'll bet my last endura carrot that that's who that wolf is."

"That's…" the first man said, trailing off. 

_Crazy?_ Twilight thought in agreement. But he was startled out of his thoughts as Wild emerged from the house. 

He looked shaken, face pale. 

Twilight whined, low in his throat. He turned in a circle, worry gnawing at him. 

Wild nodded to the two guards, and discretely looked to Twilight. _Let's go_ , he signed quickly, hands shaking. 

Twilight didn't need to be told twice. The nearly galloped out of the town, out and up the mountain path overlooking Kakariko. 

Only once the town was out of sight did Twilight finally shift back into a human. 

"What happened? Are you alright?" 

_"I'm fine,"_ Wild spoke and signed at the same time, movements jerky. "I need… I need a minute." 

Twilight nodded, and gathered up firewood in the nearby woods. He returned with a bundle, and they quickly lit it with one of Wild's flaming weapons. 

They sat together by the fire dusk settled over them, the sun setting behind the mountains. 

His mind turned to Midna--the real one--as it always did at this time of day. He wondered what she'd say to him being here, in this strange Hyrule. 

He wondered if she would know if he had died, and if she would grieve for him. 

He shivered, and pulled his knees to his chest, trying to push away his worries. But Wild's troubled expression didn't help him either. 

_We can go back into town to get real supplies soon,_ Wild signed after a while. _Just not tonight. Is that okay?_

"Of course," Twilight said immediately. "Also... those people could see me as a wolf. They didn't notice me right away, but when they did, they said they thought I was… expected, with that Sheikah slate." 

_So more questions and mysteries,_ Wild said with a shrug. _Typical._

Twilight let out a soft laugh and nodded. 

"I…" Wild started, and averted his eyes. "The voice I heard… she's real." 

Twilight stayed silent, at a loss as to what Wild meant. But he continued, alternating between sign and spoken language as needed to make himself clear. 

"She called me the light of Hyrule. Her voice was… so gentle. And Impa told me what I have to do to save her."

"Who is she?" Twilight asked softly. 

"Zelda," Wild said. 

Twilight straightened in surprise. "Zelda? Is she--" _My Zelda,_ he almost asked. He cleared his throat. "I know a Zelda, too. The princess." 

_You think she's like you and I? A Zelda of your Hyrule?_

"That seems likely. Do you… know your Zelda well?" 

_No,_ Wild signed firmly. "At least… I don't think I do. But I feel like... I miss her." 

They kept each other company once more, their evenings becoming routine. They roasted food they foraged during their travels, tended their horses, and when Wild let out a long yawn, they prepared to go to sleep.

Twilight shifted to a wolf once more, and curled up next to Wild. 

"Twilight," he said after a few quiet moments. "I'm so glad you're here. It looks like… I have a lot. To do. To save her. I hope that I can do it, even though... he didn't."

Twilight knew Wild was speaking of himself from the past. He snuggled in closer, and Wild sniffed and rubbed at his face a few times before they finally settled into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm not planning on spending too much time going over what happens in game, I just want to focus on how Twilight helps Wild feel better, and the trauma Wild is working through to save Hyrule. 
> 
> Please let me know if the italics and signing is clear and understandable. I hope it's coming across clearly! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sparring match goes horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I've updated the tags and changed the rating as things ended up being a little graphic for this chapter. There's some mentions of fatal injury and blood, but nothing too bad, just dramatic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

After insisting to Twilight he was alright several times, Wild went back into town the next morning to sell things and buy supplies.

Twilight waited on the hill by the village with the horses, watching the people go about their morning routines. 

This was definitely not the Kakariko Village he was familiar with. The people were vastly different. He wondered what exactly this world was in relation to his. 

Maybe there was more than just the light and shadow worlds he knew of. Maybe many different worlds overlapped. The thought made him feel a bit overwhelmed, so he shook his head to clear his mind. 

Wild returned and Twilight blinked in surprise. Gone were Wild's ratty scraps of clothing, and now he was outfitted in a proper tunic, pants, and a hood. 

Twilight smiled. "That looks really nice, Wild," he said. 

Wild's cheeks flushed a little pink, and he ran a hand through his hair. _Thank you_ , he signed. 

"So are you ready to leave?" 

_Yes. I guess I should explain what we need to do now._

"Only if you want to," Twilight said. "I'm happy to simply follow your lead if you don't want to speak of it." 

Wild blinked in surprise, and then gave him a smile. _I'm okay to say now._

Twilight listened as Wild told him how a hundred years ago, there was the Great Calamity, but also there was an ancient event of the same nature, ten thousand years prior. 

He continued to explain something about Divine Beats, ancient Sheikah technology, and other key things that Twilight could only half-absorb. His mind was still locked on one thing. 

There was no Calamity in the history of his world, legend or otherwise. That either meant this was an entirely different world from his… or was the same world, but tens of thousands of years in the future. 

He felt his heart rate pick up as he panicked. 

_...So, I think I'll go to Vah Ruta first because--_ Wild dropped his hands and cleared his throat. "Um, Twilight?" he said aloud. 

"Ah--yes, sorry I'm--I got a little distracted," Twilight said, flustered. 

"I told you it was a lot," Wild said with a sympathetic smile. "It's… d-daunting." 

"That's okay. If there's anything that I can teach you, it's that somehow, you can do things you'd never thought you could."

"Really?" Wild said skeptically, his weak voice still managing to convey both doubt and hope. 

"I was a goat herd," Twilight said. "And I killed the King of Evil." 

Wild blinked. His hand wavered as if he was at a loss for words. 

"I've got an idea," Twilight said. "Let's spar. You need to get used to your new armor and hood, and that always made me feel better." 

_Okay, sure. Will you be a wolf?_ Wild asked. 

"No, but can I borrow a sword?" 

Wild nodded and hummed to himself as he scrolled through his slate. A rusty broadsword materialized, and he handed it to Twilight. Wild took up a similar sword. 

Twilight grinned, his mind flashing back to when he stood opposite the Hero's Shade in the snowy scape that they sparred. 

Wild fell into his fighting stance, and at Twilight's nod, they began. 

It felt like it's been ages since Twilight swung a sword. Even when he carried out errands for the princess in his home world, he could usually get away without using much of his sword. 

Wild moved like the wind, extremely fast and agile. He ducked and leaped backward when Twilight struck, and before Twilight could even block, Wild was in with his sword pressed against his throat. 

He laughed and the chill of the metal pressed against his skin. Wild gave him a wry grin in return. They moved apart, and Twilight gave him a conceding nod of his head. 

They took their stances, again, again, and again. Each time Wild won handily, and Twilight laughed, and Wild joined him. 

It was like dancing, their movements all at once familiar and strangely like fighting a mirror. 

By example, Twilight taught Wild his hidden techniques that had been passed onto him. Wild simply pursed his lips and instead out-maneuvered him with more acrobatic leaps and slices than Twilight could counter. 

They were both breathless and sweating, and Twilight couldn't be happier. 

"There's nothing for me to teach you here, it seems," Twilight said. 

"O-once more?" Wild asked. 

Twilight was getting exhausted, but couldn't say no. He nodded and they took up their positions. 

His sword arm felt heavier than it had in ages, but still he quickly struck with the mortal blow. 

Wild managed to dodge, no surprise. 

With a leaping retaliation, Wild ducked in close with a cocky smile. Twilight meant to slip out of the way with a laugh, but maybe because they were tired, or he was out of practice, he misstepped, slipping forward over a lose rock in the grass.

And instead of harmlessly pressing the sword against his chest, Twilight felt an explosion of pain. 

" _Twilight!_ " Wild cried out, voice breaking. 

That instinct to protect carried over to his final breaths. 

"It's alright," Twilight gasped out. Blood was gushing from him then, the pain and shock completely dizzying, making his head spin. He collapsed to his knees. "I'm fine--" he tried to say, blood spilling from his lips. 

"Tw-ah…" Wild looked at him with horror, and covered his mouth with his hands, frozen in place. "I'm s-s--" 

Twilight smiled at him. "Not… your fault. I'm glad… we met." 

He fell forward, felt grass on his face, and everything went dark.

*** 

Twilight blinked awake. 

"Link!" Ilia's voice called from outside. 

He smiled. He missed her. She was always so sweet. He felt like the worst person for not marrying her like everyone expected, but he just couldn't do that to her. 

The nightmares that plagued him, the way his thoughts always turned to Midna, his restlessness… no. He wouldn't do that to his best friend. 

But still, that she cared for him and understood made him smile. He got out of bed and went to look out his window, the sunrise over Ordon village buttery and peaceful. 

Ilia waved at him from the clearing in front of his house. 

"Link! Are you finally back?" 

Back? Where would he have been? He had been on an assignment clearing out monsters that had taken up residence near Lake Hylia. 

But then the last thing he remembered, he… was in Kakariko? 

That didn't seem right. 

Regardless, he nodded and pulled back from the window. He slid down the ladder and to the main floor, and stepped outside. 

Ilia smiled. "You were gone so long, I was worried."

"Sorry I worried you," he said. "It was important." 

Was it? Something told him it was, his head was just so foggy this morning. He needed to go take a dip in the spring, and clear his head. 

"Well I'm glad you're back, I've been checking in for a while now. Before you head over to help Fado, can I spend some time with you? I've missed you." 

Something nagged in the bag of his head. But he nodded--that sounded like just what he needed. 

They walked together into the forest, Ilia telling him what he missed in the last few weeks--wait, weeks? 

He must've made a face because Ilia looked at him, concerned. "You seem really confused, Link. Did something happen?" 

"No, I don't… think so," Twilight mumbled, trailing off as something in him wanted to say yes instead. 

Wait. She called him Link. And she can see him.

He stopped walking, putting a hand to his head. Why was that important? Of course Ilia knew him. 

She reached out to him, brow furrowing, but he smiled and brushed her off. 

They reached the spring, and Twilight took a deep breath, smelling the crisp air. 

He stepped into the water, the chill sending a shock through him. 

_"Hero chosen by the gods…"_

He gasped as he heard the voice of the light spirit Odon speak to him. He blinked, and felt a sudden aching pain in his chest. 

"Link? What's wrong?" Ilia asked from beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

_"You are needed elsewhere… to protect the future… of Hyrule…"_

He took a few shuddering breaths. "I'm not supposed to be here," he managed to get out after a few moments. 

A face appeared in his thoughts. _Wild._ Wild! He remembered Wild. 

"Wild," he said aloud. "I have to get back to him. I have to help him." 

"Link, please, slow down, what's going on?" 

He turned to her. "Ilia. I'm sorry, I…" 

Maybe one day he would've settled down with her. Maybe they would've fallen in love and married and had children and everything else she wanted. 

But now, Twilight was sure that wasn't what he was meant to do. 

Her stricken look told him she understood. "You're… leaving? Something _did_ happen."

"Yes," he said simply. "I have to get back." He put a hand against her cheek. "I'll miss you. You've been the best friend I could have ever asked for." 

Tears welled in her eyes. "I'll miss you too," she whispered. 

He had no idea how to return. He prayed to the spirit. _Please, Ordon, please send me to him…_

He saw the faintest glow of the goat made of light, and the spirit nodded its head to him. 

He felt a numbness melt into his body then, and he smiled at Ilia, who had begun to quietly cry. 

He gave her hand one last squeeze and his body dissolved into blue light and his consciousness faded. 

*** 

He felt grass under his paws, and he hurried to take in his surroundings, overwhelmed for a moment by the sounds of insects and birds and unfamiliar smells. 

There. 

Wild stood, looking at him with puffy, red eyes, holding his Sheikah slate in his hands. He took a shuddering gasp of surprise. 

Twilight sprinted to him, and quickly shook off his wolf form. 

His human arms outstretched and he pulled Wild into an embrace, holding him tight to his body. Wild's knees went slack and the two sank to the ground in a heap. 

"I'm back, I'm alright, I'm here," Twilight said. 

Wild shook in his arms. Twilight held him close, murmuring soothing words into his hair and rubbing his back. 

Wild wriggled then, and Twilight realized he was pinning his arms down. He pulled back and looked at Wild, with tears in his eyes. 

_I thought I killed you,_ Wild signed shakily. 

Twilight shook his head. "I woke up back in my world. I'd forgotten everything for a moment, until a light spirit reminded me." 

Wild bit his lip. _The wolf icon on the slate went dark. I couldn't summon you back… then it… lit up. And… you're here. Alive._

He sagged with relief, and shyly tucked back into Twilight's hug once more. 

"I'm here, it's okay," Twilight murmured again. "I'm sorry I caused you pain." 

Wild let out a wet laugh. _You?_ He pulled back just enough to sign. _It was_ my _fault._

Twilight chuckled. "Next time we use tree branches." 

Wild laughed again, and broke on a sob. _I thought I was alone again,_ he signed. 

Something tore in Twilight's chest, and his eyes stung with tears. "You're not alone. Even if something happens to me. I'm with you." 

They held each other for a few more moments while Wild collected himself. 

Twilight was thankful that Wild worried for him as well. He felt like it meant the two of them really were connected, in whatever mysterious way the spirits or gods intended. 

He wondered if his Hero's Shade that trained him was with him, still watching him as well. Maybe this was what it meant to be the hero. 

"How long was I gone?" Twilight asked. 

_Three days._

"Three days? What's happened? Where even are we?" he asked, finally looking around at their surroundings. 

They were high on a cliff top, and the grass was wet. Twilight smelled rain and the metallic scent of ozone in the air. 

Wild gave him a small smile. _I'm actually about to fight a lynel. Want to help?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Again I'm updating really quickly right now but not sure if I'll keep it up. But I really like these two Links and just want to keep writing about them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight and Wild take down a lynel together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by! No please ignore the chapter count changing one more, nothing to see there. 
> 
> But seriously I just enjoy adding to this. I really like botw Link just having someone with him through all this and an outside perspective from Twilight.

The heroes crouched behind a large boulder, and after going over the plan once more with quick flashes of their hands, they moved on the lynel. 

Twilight shifted into a wolf, and circled in a wide arc to grab the lynel's attention. The huge beast was even more formidable and intimidating up close, but Twilight didn't falter. 

He distracted the lynel, and the hulking monster took the bait, charging forward at a terrifying speed. 

Twilight was small and agile, quickly turning at an angle to slide past the beast. He could still feel the ground shake under his paws, and an anxious feeling in his gut. 

It turned around to face him once more, and that's when Wild struck. He leaped from a protruding rock, and then fired arrows at a ridiculously fast speed in the air. 

Twilight would've gaped if he'd been in human form. But wolfish instincts was at the forefront of his thoughts, and he circled to bite at the lynel's back legs while it was stunned. 

The two continued like this, striking quickly when they got the chance, and ducking away when the monster attacked. 

The two together kept it distracted, and it roared in pain and frustration.

Electric arrows exploded on the mountaintop, forcing Twilight and Wild to avoid the areas where the charge glowed a bright yellow. 

It was exhilarating and terrifying. It was everything Twilight had missed about his life after defeating Ganondorf. 

He barked and dug his teeth into the lynel's flank, and Wild struck with a flurry that finally had the monster groan and collapse. It darkened and exploded into monstrous vapors, and Twilight wished his nose wasn't so sensitive to the awful smell. 

But luckily his attention was grabbed by the items that remained in the grass where it fell. Shock arrows, monster parts, and weapons that Wild sorted through with a happy smile. 

Twilight gave everything a curious inspection, sniffing the metallic scent of the arrows with a wag of his tail. He would keep that smell in mind, and maybe find them more when Wild runs out. 

Wild gave him an excited grin. "I'm glad I had you here." 

The two of them made their way back down the mountainside to Zora's Domain. Twilight hadn't seen it yet since he came back, and was curious if it was similar to the Domain he was familiar with. 

As with all things of this world, he was taken by surprise. 

It was beautiful, with stunning, grand architecture. The people were friendly, some of them even calling out Wild's name with a friendly tone, like they knew him. 

He smiled shyly, though he looked a bit painted. 

"Link!" a boisterous voice called. "Did you manage to defeat the lynel?"

A large red Zora towered over them at the top of the stairs. Wild gave him a sharp nod with a satisfied grin, and the Zora made an encouraging pump of his fist.

"Ha! I knew you could do it, never doubted you for a second!" 

Twilight watched as Wild's cheeks flushed the slightest bit pink, and he ran a hand through his hair shyly. 

That's interesting. Twilight looked back and forth between the two of them, wondering what all he missed in the last three days. 

They were ushered onward in Wild's quest to free the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. With hardly a glance his way, Twilight padded along. 

Occasionally, when conversation grew pointed and heated at Wild, he would reach a hand down to touch Twilight's fur to steady himself. There was someone named Mipha, and the Zora threw her name in an accusatory way in Wild's direction. 

Twilight stood by his side, wishing he could just growl and bar his teeth to make them stop. But Wild held his own, and showed the Zora's he wasn't their enemy. 

At least this Price Sidon stood up for him. Twilight could see the relief in Wild's eyes when Sidon vouched for him. 

"This hero was not responsible for Mipha's death," Sidon insisted. "And I'm certain that he's destined to help us calm Vah Ruta now." 

It was settled then, and after more discussion, a suit of Zora armor was handed to Wild, and with a determined nod, he and the prince set off to meet at the Eastern Reservoir. 

When they were alone, looking up at the thundering waterfall, Twilight shifted back into a human. 

"So I guess I can't follow you again," Twilight said. 

_Looks that way,_ Wild signed, humming. _I'll summon you once we're by Vah Ruta and then…_

"I'll wait for you, Wild," Twilight said, nodding. 

A heartbeat passed, and Wild still didn't move to swim up the waterfall yet. Twilight didn't want to rush him, but was curious as to what he was waiting for. 

_I'm glad you call me Wild,_ he signed. _I don't know who Link is supposed to be. Wild… feels right._

"Was everything… okay? With the Zora? Who was Mipha?" 

Wild nodded and then moved his hands like they were pushing through water, _Someone who once loved Link a lot. But I don't... I had a memory of her. Just one. But I felt like a stranger, watching._

Twilight nodded. He let the moment settle, and then gave a sly grin. "Can I ask about the Zora prince?" 

Wild looked at him sharply and signed with narrowed eyes, _What about him?_

Twilight gave a playful shrug. "He's very nice, isn't he?" 

He nodded distractedly. _Speaking of,_ Wild signed quickly, with a dusting of pink on his cheeks, _I need to get going and catch up. I'll see you over there, Twilight._

Twilight laughed and waved as Wild dove into the water. The Zora armor was amazing, and he watched as Wild cut through the waves, and then with a great leap, defied gravity and dashed up the waterfall. 

Twilight waited patiently once Wild was out of sight, and then after a few moments felt the glowing numbness take over his body as he was transported elsewhere. 

When he blinked open his eyes, he couldn't believe what they saw. 

A great… thing, resided in the lake. Rainwater soaked into his fur, now a wolf once more. With a crashing of water, the being raised out of the reservoir, a towering colossal beast with a long trunk spewing endless water into the drenched sky. 

Wild was going to calm _that?_

Wild seemed to sense his thoughts, standing beside him on the platform overlooking the reservoir. He gave Twilight a nod. 

"Link!" Sidon's voice cheerfully called from across the way. 

Wild waved and smiled. Sidon blinked in surprise. 

"Is that… a wolf? Here?" he asked. 

Though Twilight had been beside Wild in the Domain, it seemed if the attentions of those around him were occupied, he faded into the background. Only with just them here did Sidon see him. 

Wild crossed his fingers together with a smile. 

"He's your friend? That's so nice," Sidon said. "So lucky that you have a companion with you on your travels. I had feared you'd been alone this whole time." 

Wild made a nervous gesture. _Ready Sidon?_ he asked. 

"Oh yes of course. However, if you have need of it, I've had a little resting area designed here. Do you need to sleep before we venture onward?" 

Sidon motioned over to where a little roof sheltered a piece of the reservoir from the endless rain, and a bed and some supplies was gracefully tucked into. 

Wild looked at the bed and then Sidon and then back at the bed once more, and then frantically shook his head, cheeks reddening. 

"Hah! Well alright then, hero. I'm ready when you say the word." 

Wild shook himself, and kneeled next to Twilight. He ran a hand along his head, scratching at his ears. Twilight leaned into the touch, unable to hide his worries even from his wolfish expression. 

_I'll see you soon,_ Wild promised.

And then he and Sidon jumped into the waters of the reservoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have more for this planned if anyone else likes this. Please comment if you want to read more!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ver-writes and Twitter @ver_writes!


End file.
